1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inert gas supplementing device, and more particularly to an inert gas supplementing device for a fluorescent light such that the life span of the fluorescent light is prolonged.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional fluorescent light (80), as shown in FIG. 17, is filled with an inert gas so that when two electrodes (81) on opposite sides of the light tube is energized, the inert gas will glow.
With reference to FIG. 18, a process of producing the conventional fluorescent light (80) is shown, wherein after the light tube (not numbered) which has two electrodes formed on opposite ends thereof is vacuum by a proper tool and filled with a certain inert gas with a certain quantity, both ends of the light tube are sealed to enclose the inert gas inside the light tube. However, after a long period of time repeatedly energizing the inert gas, the quantity of the inert gas inside the light tube is gradually decreased due to the sputtering effect inside the light tube. When the quantity of the inert gas inside the light tube is decreased to cause the pressure of the inert gas inside the light tube to be below the standardized pressure, the luminosity of the fluorescent light is dimmed and it is time to replace the light tube.
Furthermore, because most of the light tubes are made of glass and some of the gases in the light tubes are poisonous, when replacing the light tube that is out of order, special precaution should be taken into consideration to avoid contamination to the environment.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an inert gas supplementing device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an inert gas supplementing device for a fluorescent light so that the life span of the fluorescent light is prolonged after the inert gas supplementing device supplements the gas to the light tube.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a heating device on the inert gas supplementing device to increase the supplementing process of the inert gas to the fluorescent light.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.